Eugene Porter (Comic Series)
:This article is about Dr. Eugene Porter. For the Woodbury arena fighter, see Eugene. Dr. Eugene Porter is an out of shape Caucasian-American science teacher who often appears sloppy. Issue 58, page 14. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Before the epidemic, Eugene was a high-school science teacher. Like many survivors, he was unprepared for the harsh realities the zombie apocalypse brought, and believed he lacked the skills or experiences necessary to survive. As a teacher, he realised his skills were his intelligence, and he combined this with his self-belief in his ability to lie well. He utilised his advanced general knowledge to survive, and at some unknown point, he cut his hair and fashioned it into a mullet. When asked why he did so, he reasoned that it took attention off of his intelligence. After-Apocalpyse Houston and on the Road Details of Eugene prior to meeting Rick's group are, like his two companions, mostly unknown. Eugene, Sgt. Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa had been travelling across the country from Houston towards Washington D.C., and were part of a larger group of survivors, as revealed by Abraham. During the Apocalypse, Eugene encountered Abraham around the same time as Rosita. He proceeded to press a lie that he was one of ten scientists employed by the United States government who worked on a project to weaponize the human genome when the "plague" hit the world, and that he knew the "classified" origins of the zombie apocalypse. Eugene acknowledged Abraham's physical prowess and time in the Army, and successfully convinced him, while Abraham was in a state of despair over his family's death, to travel to Washington D.C. He eventually convinced Rosita and other unknown members of their survivor group with Abraham at his backing. Eugene motivated his group to undertake the "mission" through stating that that there were surviving government and military personnel who needed his supposed knowledge of the origins of the epidemic, and who could also provide them all safe shelter. Eugene used an old radio as a prop to maintain his facade, and emphasized he had upper-level contact with "heads of state" in D.C. until a generator on their signal boosters severed long-range radio frequency. He used his facade as a military scientist and the knowledge he carried as the reason to press the group to head Washington, thus securing his safety in a larger group of survivors. Abraham soon took up the role of his protector, and Eugene reassured any doubts Abraham had with displays of knowledge, such as fixing Abraham's headache with a rub to the side of his head and making a compass with needle and silk. Abraham went to great lengths to protect Eugene, and became so convinced that the mission to Washington surpassed all else that he killed three other members of their group when they tried to run away with food and supplies on the way to Washington, as Abraham revealed to Rick. Hershel's Farm Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita were the only survivors of their travelling group by the time they made it to Hershel's Farm and came across Rick and his survivors. After being confronted, Eugene told the survivors that he knew what caused the plague, but refused to disclose any information to anyone, including Abraham and Rosita, as it was classified for surviving government officials in Washington D.C. Eugene also debunked their observation of his less-than-convincing appearance, stating that he wore a mullet haircut because it would help trick any hostile threats into thinking he knows nothing important. The story prompted Rick's group to hostility and caused unease and doubt, but Abraham ultimately convinced the majority of Rick's group of Eugene's credibility and their mission, and to also travel with the trio for safety in numbers and because of his lack of confidence in maintaining a stationary camp. Journey to Washington DC During the journey, Eugene studies various zombies in order to gain further knowledge of them. He explains to the group that his research has to do with making the human genome a weapon, and targeting people of a particular heritage with it. He remains in the shadows of the convoy to Washington. Eugene once spied on Rosita and Abraham while they were having sex. After the Hunter attack, it is discovered that Eugene had been deceiving the rest of the group and was not a scientist, but rather a science teacher, using the radio as an excuse to get to Washington D.C. This was discovered after Rick tries to use Eugene's radio. Eugene and Rick struggle, and the radio is dropped, revealing an empty battery compartment. Eugene admits that the radio never worked. Abraham attacks him and Eugene then confesses he is only a high school science teacher.Issue 67 Alexandria Safe-Zone After the survivors arrive, leader Douglas Monroe tells Rick that he plans to make Eugene a community planner. While not much is seen about how he's adapting to the living in the Safe-Zone, Eugene seems to be getting along well. He just doesn't seem to like the close proximity of sharing a house with the survivors. Alexandria Safe-Zone Breach Eugene isn't seen much until Issue 83 and Issue 84 hiding with Nicholas and Gabriel in Gabriel's church when the zombie horde invades the safety zone. While Rick and Michonne are fighting with all their strength to protect Denise (who tries to save Carl's life), Eugene and many others are able to see it. It may have inspired him and many others to come over their fears, Eugene joins the citizens in fighting off the group of zombies. Oddly enough, he shows confidence that they could beat the zombies, believing that it was all simple math and reasoned that he wanted to be remembered for this day in helping clear the horde. Eugene survived the attack and was able to help kill some of zombies. The Savior Attack Once the Safe-Zone was reorganized, Eugene found Rosita wanting to move into his home to seek shelter and comfort. Eugene had been living alone, and Rosita confided in him that he was her only friend in the Community. Though Eugene tried to enter a relationship with Rosita, she repeatedly denied him, saying she didn't feel for him that way, though he persisted. When Abraham visited Eugene during Rick's trip to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene insulted Abraham for leaving Rosita, and boasted that she preferred living and being with him. Rosita eventually came out when Abraham left and scolded Eugene for telling Abraham so, reassuring Eugene that they were not together. Eugene later told Rick that he might have found a solution to the rising depletion of the Safe Zone's available ammunition, as he researched a nearby gun-store with the supplies to recycle spent bullet casings. While Rick made the trip to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene took the initative to tell Abraham of his plan. He convinced Abraham to make the trip with him the morning of Rick's arrival. However, Eugene was unaware of the Saviors' planned retaliation attack for the death of three of their group by the hands of Michonne and Andrea, as Rick wished to wait until morning to tell them of the new threat. While the two conversed, the topic led to Rosita, and Abraham told Eugene that he hoped he could bring Rosita happiness like Holly had brought him happiness, before Abraham is abruptly and suddenly killed from a crossbow through the back of his head and out the eye. Eugene survived because the Savior's group leader, Dwight, dismissed him from his appearance as "bait". Eugene was later tied him up and taken hostage when the Saviors attempted to enter the Safe-Zone. When Rick refused and before gunfire abrupted, Eugene bit Dwight's crotch and significantly wounded him long enough for the Safe-Zone defenders to kill at least a dozen of the Savior's group. When they retreated, Eugene was rescued by Rick and Andrea, though he expressed remorse when he saw Abraham's body. When Eugene returned and news of Abraham's death reached her, Rosita broke down in grief and confided in Eugene about her past, revealing her practice of pleasuring men in the group they were once apart of, to survive. She stated that when Abraham came, though she expected him to be like the other men, he wasn't, and she soon fell in love with him. She also told Eugene that she believed even though he ended up lying, that Abraham would have protected him regardless, like he protected her. The two comforted each other in their shared mourning for their friend, and Eugene was later seen at the funeral with Rosita, comforting her in their grief. After Rick leads a caravan out of the Alexandria Safe Zone to return to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene is shown mourning at Abraham's gravesite. After Rick and the group return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Eugene approaches Rick and reveals to him what he Abraham were doing outside the Safe-Zone before the first Savior attack. Eugene also tells Rick that he is reasonably comfortable in claiming he can make bullets and offers to attempt to construct bullets for the group to fight off The Saviors. Rick tells Eugene his idea is admirable, but it is not what he has planned for dealing with the Saviors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and caused many people's death. Relationships Rosita Espinosa Eugene initially traveled with Abraham and Rosita under the guise of being an important scientist, when all along he was only seeking their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is speculated that because Eugene and Abraham were close, Rosita may be trying to make Abraham jealous. This is teased at when Eugene told Abraham that Rosita was happier with him; after Abraham leaves, Rosita confronts Eugene and denies that they are in a relationship. While on a scouting trip with Abraham, Eugene once again stands his ground regarding Rosita and Abraham tells him that if he can make her as happy as he is without her, then Eugene should go for it. Whether or not Eugene truly holds feelings for her or was bravely trying to make Abraham jealous as a friend to her, has yet to be revealed. In the events leading up to and during the funeral held for Abraham, Eugene and Rosita are shown to truly have developed a special bond that may go above any normal relationship. It can be considered that Eugene and Rosita are one in the same, as they both used their personality traits to survive, particularly on Abraham. Abraham Ford Abraham and Rosita met up with Eugene under the guise of him being an important scientist, which turned out to be a lie and that he just wanted their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is apparant that Eugene has feelings for Rosita, and as Abraham comes by to check on them he would tell him that they were fine and she's doing a lot better with him than with him. He could be just messing with Abraham, but it could be that he truly believes he is in a relationship with Rosita, even though she tells they aren't together. During the scout, they once again speak of this and in Abrahams dying words he tells Eugene that if he can make her happy then he should do it. Eugene Porter was in fact the last person to see and speak to Abraham before his death and has visited his gravesite, possibly in an attempt to find closure for ridiculing him over cheating on Rosita. Rick Grimes During the introduction of Abraham's group to Rick and his, Eugene had been under his guise as an important scientist on his way to Washington, something Rick took seriously. However, when Rick took Eugene's radio from Carl to take a look at it himself, Eugene became defensive and during a brief struggle it was revealed that the radio had no power running to it. Rick, along with the others, would treat Eugene as a worthless tag along for some time. This revelation would go on to mark the slow, but persistent transformation in Eugene's character from a worthless liar to a now intricate member of the group. Most notably, Eugene told Rick that he can produce ammunition for firearms if given the right tools, something that Rick entrusts him to keep secret from the others as he plans to continue with the venture. Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *Eugene specifically stated that he, Abraham and Rosita had traveled from Houston when meeting Rick's group outside Atlanta at Hershel's Farm. This makes the trio one of the furthest traveling groups in the series to be encountered by Rick. Category:Medics References Porter, Dr. Eugene Porter, Dr. Eugene